


All Roads Lead To Denny's

by Narutwink



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Basically a recipe for awesome, Birthdays, Denny's, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutwink/pseuds/Narutwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grantaire's birthday but, he's high as fuck and Denny's is looking hella nice right now. Enjolras doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads Lead To Denny's

It had been a very bad idea from the get-go. Grantaire knew this the second it had been suggested, but he blindly agreed in the heat of the moment because “Hell yes! This will be AWESOME!” 

It was not. It was not awesome. 

It being Grantaire’s birthday, Courfeyrac and Joly had suggested that they all go the bar. Ok, valid. Why not? They all partied and ended up back at the trio’s house, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta, and they got high. Enjolras even had a few drink in him after an hour or two. It was going extremely well and not even ONE minor injury had occurred yet, even after Bahorel and Feuilly decided that mattress surfing down the stairs and out the front door was a good idea. It was then that Courfeyrac had suggested, a scavenger hunt. 

“I have a list of things you all have to accomplish around the city! The first one with all of them wins!” Everyone agreed because, at the time, it was the best idea ever. Of course, Grantaire was completely blazed so that helped sway his decision. They all picked names out of a hat and it turned out that Enjolras and Grantaire were paired together, which worked because Enjolras _never_ loses and Grantaire was so hyped up he was ready to WIN. They all headed out on their separate ways and this worked for all of and hour before Grantaire realized he did not want to do this anymore. 

“Enjolras.”

“No.”

“ _Enjolras._ ” Grantaire whines. 

Enjolras turns on his heel, and stumbles a little because he is still slightly buzzed, and stands in front of Grantaire. 

“Grantaire, “ his face is flushed and his eyes are half-lidded and Grantaire can smell the apple whisky on his breath, “I am a leader. And I am leading! To victory! We will squash our opponents and we will find…” he looks at the sheet because he probably didn’t actually know what they were looking for, “A cake with a duck on it or a duck wearing a scarf…what the fuck, Courfeyrac?” 

Grantaire sighs exasperatedly and yells, “SEE! We should just go back and drink some more, much more fun! And…actually I’m really fucking hungry. Oh my god I need FOOD Enjolras. Like right now!”  
“No! We have to…”

“But it's my birthdaaaaaaaaaay.” Grantaire whines while draping himself over Enjolras. 

“But…”

“Please! I’m sure everyone has come to the same conclusion I have and…”

It was at this moment that Bahorel and Feuilly came whizzing by on a moped, which they were both riding on, screaming at the top of their lungs, “GUESS WHO’S WINNING, FUCKERS!?” and they proceeded to keep riding off into the night. 

Enjolras groans and leans out of Grantaire’s hold. 

“Alright, fine. It’s your birthday.” Grantaire fist bumps into the air. “Where do you want to eat?”

Grantaire had not actually thought about, he just knew that he was beyond fucking hungry. Then, he sees it. It’s as if by magic that it appears, in all its yellow and blue glory. It’s rises like a sun over a dark horizon, like a tiny smidgen of hope in a gray, sad world. It’s there as if engulfed in a glorious and holy light. Grantaire sees it.

Denny’s.

Grantaire skips towards it and Enjolras groans behind very audibly as if he hopes that will change Grantaire’s mind, it doesn’t. 

Grantaire almost collapses into one of the booths as he here’s Enjolras mutter, “I have completely lost control of my life.” 

“Oh settle down fearless leader. Enjoy one of the great American pastimes, accidentally ending up at Denny’s. You never plan to come to Denny’s, Denny’s comes to you in your greatest time of need. “

Enjolras rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure that’s how it works.” 

“It’s actually science and would you be so kind as to read the menu to me?”

“Why? Enjolras inquires, grabbing the menu from Grantaire.  
“Because I am so high off my ass that I can _hear_ the words on the menu.”

Enjolras snorts and reads to Grantaire until the waitress arrives with a chipper smile even with the time being what it was. Two AM, god bless this woman.

“Hello Sugars, what could I get you to drink?” She asks sweetly. 

“Water, please.”

“ _CHOCOLATE MILK._ ”

Enjolras blinks at Grantaire and asks, “Are you sure that will mix well with all the whisky you had earlier?”

“I know what I’m about, son.”

Enjolras sighs and the waitress giggles before asking, “Are you ready to order?”

Enjolras responds with “Yes ma’am.’” But is drowned out with Grantaire’s response of “EVERYTHING PLEASE.”

The waitress snorts as Enjolras slams his hand into his forehead. 

“So, two Grand Slams sound nice?”

“Please.”

“AND EXTRA BACON AND PANCAKES.”

She giggles again and says, “It’ll be out in a jiffy.”

Grantaire puts his head on the table for awhile and Enjolras assumes he’s asleep before he leans his head, looks Enjolras directly in the eye and says, 

“God damn, I’m so fucking high, Enjolras.”

Enjolras smirks and decides look at his phone before he asks, “And why is that?”

“I just fucking flew through the universe, learning the truths of life, while riding a sphinx with Combeferre’s face on it and it taught me facts about moths.”

Enjolras covers his mouth with his hand but it doesn’t stifle his laughter. 

“Enjolras, this is serious.”

“I can see that.”

It doesn’t take long but their food gets there and Grantaire devours it like it’s the first meal he has had in weeks. Enjolras reminds himself why getting high is probably a bad idea for him. 

“Oh my god, this food is the reason to continue living forever.”

Grantaire begins to calm down with the more food that gets in his system. Grantaire swallows and asks, “So, when are the others getting here?”

“Oh…I didn’t invite them. I thought it was fun…just us. We hardly ever hang out by ourselves anyway.”

Grantaire blushes and smiles, “That’s probably because this is the longest we’ve gone without arguing over something.”

Enjolras smirks. “Fair enough, but it is not my fault you start everything.”

“I think that sentence was a contradiction and an invitation, I am not going to bite. What I am going to bite is this piece of bacon in my hand.”

Enjolras laughs and they continue eating in companionable silence. 

It’s nearing on four in the morning when they finally decide to make the track back to the trio’s house. It was about an hours walk back. 

“God, I think I might be so full I cannot make it back.” Grantaire groans.

Enjolras laughed, but he had to agree. He was really fucking tired. 

“Hey, actually, my apartment is only ten minutes from here. If you want to, you can crash at my place for the night.” Grantaire suggests. 

Enjolras purses his lips. 

“My car is still at Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta’s.”

“We could call Combeferre? If you want to walk it’s fine.” It took Enjolras a moment to realize that Grantaire was thinking that Enjolras was trying to avoid spending the night at his apartment.

“You know what, I’m tired as hell, it’s fine. Let’s just head to your place and I’ll call Combeferre when I wake up tomorrow.”

Grantaire smiles and says, “More like later today.”

Enjolras lightly punches Grantaire’s arm and they go on like that till they reach Grantaire’s apartment. Enjolras had been here quite a few times over the past couple of years. If there was a party, it was either here or at Enjolras’s apartment. Enjolras got ick of Courfeyrac planning parties and things getting demolished, so it happened more often at Grantaire’s. They made their way into the apartment and Grantaire went towards his room. He turned as Enjolras was heading towards the couch. 

“Do you want anything to sleep in? Skinny jeans can’t be comfortable.” He was right.

“Please. Just a pair of pants is fine, my shirt is stretchy.” Grantaire smiles and retreats into his room. 

When Grantaire returns, he’s wearing Captain America pajamas and he’s carrying a pair of Iron man pants. 

“Sorry, I kind of really love super heroes.” He says when Enjolras smirks at him. 

“No shame. It’s cute.” Enjolras says as he grabs the pants. 

Grantaire blushes and heads to his small kitchen area as Enjolras changes. It doesn’t occur to Enjolras that he called Grantaire cute until he’s folding his jeans up. Enjolras’s eyes widen and his face turns bright red. He hears Grantaire gasp from the kitchen.

“You’re not going to believe this.”

Enjolras walks into the kitchen to find Grantaire staring at a cake with a note on it. Enjolras picks it up and realizes immediately that it’s from Courfeyrac, 

Happy birthday Jerkface!  
We know that you Enjolras bowed and you both suck, however, being the fantastic friends that we are we got you this cake so that ou can have a proper birthday. Candles are included. ENJOY!!

Love,  
Courfeyrac and Jehan

“Oh my god those two…did they break into your apartment?”

Grantaire smiles and shakes his head. “Nah, they have a key.”

Enjolras nods and wonders to himself how many of their friends had keys to Grantaire’s apartment, he certainly didn’t. 

“Well, good night Enjolras. You can use the spare room if you want.”

Enjolras furrows his brow.

“Wait…aren’t you going to eat it?”

Grantaire blinks at him, “Probably tomorrow. You can have some now if you want?”

Enjolras furiously shakes his head. He was getting tired and he could feel himself starting to act it. 

“No! You have to! Before you’re birthday is over! Then it’s meaningless! It’s just a cake, not a _birthday_ cake.”

“Enjolras, my birthday already technically ended…” but then Enjolras was pouting and it was the most adorable thing Grantaire had ever seen in his entire life. 

“Alright we can eat it right now, together.”

“Awesome! I get the candles ready!”

Enjolras made quick work in putting as many candles as necessary onto the cake, twenty-two, and had them lit and ready to go. The entire time Grantaire just stared at him. Enjolras leaned up and smiled and motioned for Grantaire to make a wish. 

Grantaire sat down and thought for a long second and then closed his eyes blew out all the candles. 

“What did you wish for?” Enjolras asks. Grantaire smirks at him and takes some of the candles out. 

“If I told you, then it won’t come true.” 

Enjolras huffs and unceremoniously falls into a seat at the table. Grantaire snorts and grabs a knife to cut the cake with. He cuts the cake into squares and hands Enjolras one with a duck on it and Enjolras laughs so hard he almost cries.

“Enjolras?”

“Hmm?” Enjolras asks while stuffing his face full of cake.

“Thank you.” Grantaire says, almost at a whisper.

“For what?”

“Giving me one of my birthdays. All of our friends really but, you spent the majority of this one with me, and it was actually really fun. So, thank you.”

“Now I know that is lie. What about the time you and Bahorel built a cardboard box fort so big that it got on the news?”

Grantaire laughs and nods his head. “Alright, that does score pretty high up, but this one is really nice too. Just, thanks.”

Enjolras smiles and embraces Grantaire. 

“That’s what friends are for.”

Enjolras looks at Grantaire and notices he has frosting on his lip. He brushes his thumb across it muttering, “What are we going to do with you.”

Grantaire is staring at Enjolras when he meets his eyes again and it’s only then that Enjolras is suddenly hyper aware of Grantaire’s arms still around him. Enjolras blushes and Grantaire smiles gently. Grantaire goes to move his arms but that is the exact OPPOSITE of what Enjolras wants right now, so he moves closer to Grantaire until their only a breath apart. 

Grantaire takes the initiative and closes the remaining space between them. Enjolras wraps his arms around Grantaire’s neck and the brunet tightens his grip on Enjolras’s waist. Enjolras bites Grantaire’s lip and Grantaire smirks before giving Enjolras’s tongue access. When they break for air Grantaire is smiling and Enjolras is blushing even more than he had been. 

“No, this is definitely the best birthday ever. Cardboard box forts be damned.”

Enjolras laughs and rests his head against Grantaire’s chest. 

“I think you need sleep.” Enjolras stays silent but he nods. “Alright, do you want to the couch or…”

“Can I sleep with you?”

Grantaire blinks at him and Enjolras turns an even brighter red.

“I-I mean like sleep sleep not…”

“I know what you meant Enjolras, it’s fine.” 

Enjolras sighs and Grantaire carries him to his bedroom. Enjolras is already well on his way to passed out when he lays him down. That, however, doesn’t stop Enjolras from attaching himself like a koala to Grantaire when he lays him down. Grantaire smiles and wraps his arms around the blond. 

It was definitely one of the best birthdays ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really overwhelmed with wanting to write fluffy shit right now, bare with me. Also, it's completely true that you don't real go to Denny's, Denny's goes to you.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! er-will-send-me-to-the-er.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I love talking with you guys so leave comments! It's like, my favorite thing!!


End file.
